Taylor's Journey: Pokemon Black and White
by Boombles
Summary: Taylor Jones has the dream to become Unovan pokemon champion, but with team plasma and N in the way will he be able become champion defeat the elite four, and stop team plasma once and for all. Find out on Taylor's Journey: Pokemon Black and white
1. Starting off in Nuvema

**My first Pokemon ff and I really hope to enjoy. It is gonna have a few Ocs and I am willing to accept Ocs from reviewers and be really specific about your OC and I mean_ really_ specific. Include Pokemon and physical features and character traits. Now onward, to the story!  
***********************************************************************************

It was a bright summer day, with no clouds in the sky. The air was fresh and the grass was gleaming with morning dew.

This was the day. This was the day he would ask his parents. The start of summer. He made himself a promise to ask his parents, and he intended to keep it. This was a day Taylor Jones would start on his Unovan Pokemon journey.

Taylor woke up from his bed and nearly jumped out to get dressed.  
************************************************************************************************************************

Five minutes later Taylor's mom, Jennifer Jones woke up, scared, and she quickly woke up her husband John Jones, and he woke up with a fright too.

"Today's the day isn't it?" Jennifer asked her husband shakily.

"Yep, It's the start of summer?" John responded mimicking his wife's tone.

"He can't leave yet, it's too soon."

"Sorry honey, but we cant keep denying his dream, If he wants to go on a Pokemon journey, We should let him. He dreamed about this his whole life."

"..."

"It's okay. We can always keep in contact with him through the transceiver. I will miss him too, but today has to be the day, we promised him."

It was true, the past three years Taylor begged of his parents to start a Pokemon journey for three years and they always came up with an excuse like "You are too young" or "you don't have any Pokemon." or "You are to inexperienced to go into the wild." But each year Taylor has been practicing battling wild Pokemon around Nuvema town, with his parent's supervision, And he was finally thirteen the year his mom promised he would go if he turned that age.

"I think you're right honey" said Jennifer

"It's time" responded John.  
******************************************************************************************

Taylor got dressed up and looked himself in the mirror. He had short blonde hair, Blue eyes, and around the same height for a thirteen-year old. He had a black shirt with a Pikachu in the center. He got this shirt from his dad when he challenged the elite four after losing several times he decided he should quit doing his Pokemon journey. He bought this shirt to remind him of his journey and how far he went, but he decided to give it Taylor when he first wanted to go on his Pokemon journey.

This is a perfect shirt for my first day in a Pokemon journey.

"Ready Boom," Taylor shouted to his Pokemon.

"Pup" barked the Lillipup. That Pokemon was Taylor's first Unovan Pokemon. He wandered to their housed, beaten by a wild Pokemon and Taylor nursed it back to health. He had another Pokemon he found in Johto when he visited there, and he became his lifelong partner.

"Ready guys?" Taylor asked his Pokemon.

"grooow" growled the Growlithe (**heh heh)**

"pup" barked the Lillipup

"Ok guys today is the big day." Taylor announced

Taylor's Pokemon cheered as they felt excited for the trip. All yesterday he spent packing, he almost forgot to feed them.

"Once we're done we have to go to professor Juniper to receive our pokedex and a new addition to our team.

The Pokemon cheered once again.  
************************************************************************************************************************

Taylor rushed down the stairs, eager to continue his day. He ran downstairs and saw his dad and his mom at the table.

"So... Today's the day I'm leaving right? No excuses?" Taylor asked

"..." replied his mother

"Um... yeah. I am very proud of you Taylor, following in my footsteps, ready to become a pokemon champion." Taylor's fathers replied instead.

"Wanna eat breakfast?" Asked his father

"... Nah. I think I should just head to Juniper right now. I am not really hungry." Taylor lied, the excitement getting to him. He looked at his parents and realized none of this would've happened if it wasn't for them. They gave him permission to start his journey and get his pokemon license.

"Thanks dad, thanks mom." Taylor said.

"You are very welcome son, and I wish you the bestest of luck."

"Mom... you okay." Taylor asked.

"...Yeah..." his mom finally said, with tears trickling in her eyes. "I will miss you too mom."

His mother stood up and hugged Taylor.

"Oh son I will miss you."

"It's okay mom I will be fine."

"Yeah... I know. I just want you to be happy"

"and I will be, knowing that you are supporting me always."

"Oh Taylor, I just know you will be safe, Just be careful around wild Pokemon." she said and released Tony from the hug, now with tears running down her face like a waterfall.

"Mom, you don't have to cry, remember I will call you every day through the transceiver.

"Yes, just... just..." She took a deep breath. "Just be safe, be careful, and... be happy"

"I will. I will for sure." Taylor said leaving for the door. He took one look back at his house, probably be the last me he'll see this place, then after one more look at his parents, he decided to close the door.  
*******************************************************************************************

"So what do we have to do today, Fennel" asked Prof. Juniper, the duper intelligent Pokemon professor of the Unova region known as the creator of the pokedex and Unovan Pokemon. She also hands out starter Pokemon to young trainers who want to start on their Pokemon journey.

"well nothing much just a few trainers coming for their Pokemon." replied Fennel.

"Really? We haven't had a lot of Pokemon trainers coming lately, I think we have extra."

_Ding Dong. _

"What? Already. he should be here like thirty minutes later."

"Better hurry up Aurea he's waiting

_Ding Dong_

"COMING!" yelled Juniper

Juniper muttered something under her breath.

She opened the door and said "Look if you want your Pokemon go to the living room and wait there I'll be right there."

"I'm not here for a Pokemon I just wanna see my daughter." said a deep voice.

"Dad!"  
*******************************************************************************************

**And done finally. Whew, yep left you off with a little cliffhanger there heh heh. Speaking of "heh heh" did anyone get it ""**_**Grooow**_"_**grow**_**led the **_**Grow**_**lithe" come on if you didn't get it like come on. Growl Growl growl jeesh. But just hope you review and don't forget to read another Pokemon journey: ****Pokemon Black and White: Tony's Journey** **by Coli Chibi. Read, review and wait. I will try to update every day, hence the word TRY. SO don't yell at me if I am a few days late.**


	2. Meeting Bianca and Cheren

**Second chapter underway. Previously Tony was excited to start his Pokemon journey and he managed to convince his parents to let him go to juniper's house to receive his starter Pokemon and get his very own Pokedex. Meanwhile Juniper and Fennel are getting ready to give out pokedexes and starter Pokemon to the long-awaited for trainers but instead they meet Cedric Juniper Professor Juniper's Father! Find out what happens now!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Hey daughter" said Cedric.

"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you and your crew was exploring around Mistralton cave" explained Juniper.

"Yeah we were, but we didn't find anything, so I decided to give the crew and I the weekend off, and decided to fly here for the weekend to spend family time with my daughter." explained Cedric "Is anything wrong with that?"

"No, not exactly but it was kind of unexpected. You really don't spend time with me often nowadays." said Juniper.

"Exactly. That is the reason I came, you have been busy with your work and I have been busy with mine. It is about time we spent time together, Don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so, but do you have anything planned or do you want to sit here all weekend talking about nonsense."

"Actually I was thinking we'd-" said Cedric interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

"WHAT!" screamed the Professor, the younger one. Juniper walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey." said Juniper more calmly than before. "you must be here for your pokedex and Pokemon am I right?"

"Correct." said a young boy with black hair and glasses with a blue jacket and a white&amp;red shirt.

"Ooh. Don't forget me!" screamed a girl with bouncy blonde hair, a green hat, a white t-shirt, and an orange vest, carrying a green purse. She was running towards the boy who wanted his Pokemon.

"Oh yeah. This is Bianca she is starting a journey with me, and we would like to acquire a Pokedex and starter Pokemon, please.

"Oh. Okay."

Then right after that another teenager came running down the street with blond hair and blue eyes with a black shirt with a Pikachu on it.

"Hello...Professor...I...would like...to-" Taylor started, but couldn't finish because he was really tired from running from his house to here.

"I think I can guess what all you guys want" Juniper chuckled. She looked at the three teenagers standing in front of her.

_These young people could be the next Pokemon champion. Or Pokemon professor. Or a connoisseur. And to think this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for m__e._

"So go to the living room and wait there, get acquainted, doesn't look like you guys met." Juniper said as she started to a room past the kitchen.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Taylor walked into the living seeing a red leather couch, a green carpet in the center with a plywood table on it.

"Sooooo. You guys here for your Pokemon too?" Taylor asked.

"Correct." stated Cheren

"Definitely!" squealed Bianca. "I can't wait!"

"What are you doing right now?" Cheren asked Bianca.

"Oh shut up Cheren."

"Oh, your name is Cheren." Taylor said happily "My name is Taylor."

"Yeah nice to meet you" stated Cheren not exactly in the happiest way.

"I'm Bianca" said Bianca

"So you're from Unova." asked Taylor.

"Ye-" Cheren started

"Me and Cheren lived in Nuvema town like for forever, but now we are going on a Pokemon journey!" interrupted Bianca

"Okay." said Cheren annoyed.

Silence stayed in the room for like three minutes, until Juniper came in the room with her dad next to her, carrying a small brown box, with three small Pokemon following her rather happily.

"Okay guys, and girl here... are …. your …. pokedexes." she said while handing out three pokedexes to the three teenagers respectively.

"Wow." said Bianca.

"..." Cheren said? (I am not sure if that counts as "saying something" but who would know it was Cheren)

"Thanks Professor." Taylor said

"I wonder how it works" Taylor muttered to himself.

"If you guys are wondering how a Pokedex works then prepare to find out." announced the Professor

Taylor looked at Juniper weirdly.

"You aim at a Pokemon then the pokedex senses it and opens up, then you click that black button right there" Juniper said pulling out another Pokedex as an example and demonstrating how to work it.

"Hmmm." Taylor. thought

"Go Flare!" Taylor shouted pulling out a Pokeball and throwing into an open space and a proud looking Growlithe came out staring at Taylor.

He aimed his pokedex at the Growlithe and then it opened up. Cheren, Bianca, Juniper, and Cedric was watching Taylor and his Pokemon seeing what will happen. He clicked the black button, then an automated voice came up and said

** Growlithe, The puppy Pokemon. It's ability is Flash Fire. This Pokemon is extremely loyal and will always stay by its trainer's side. Growlithes like to bark at Pokemon and people who seems unfriendly to its trainer, and it likes to run trainers out of town. This Pokemon also has an amazing sense of smell. This Pokemon is approximately five years old and knows the moves Bite, Ember, Roar and Leer. **

"Wooaaahhh" exclaimed Bianca.

"Hmmph. Impressive." stated Cheren.

"See I knew you would figure it out." said Juniper "well enough of that let's get to our Pokemon, shall we?"

"Yaaayyyy" squealed Bianca.

Cheren looked down in embarrassment at Bianca's reaction.

Three Pokemon came in from Juniper side and jumped on the table.

"Osha"

"Tep"

"Sniiii"

Taylor pulled out his pokedex again:

**Snivy, The grass snake Pokemon. It's ability is Overgrow. This Pokemon is extremely intelligent and calm. Its leaves on its tail absorb sunlight and gives energy to the body, making movements swifter. Because of its short hands this Pokemon uses its vines more than it's own hands. When this Pokemon isn't feeling well it's tail starts to droop and slightly lose its color. This Pokemon is approximately three years old and knows the moves Tackle and Leer.**

He aimed at the fire-type:

**Tepig, The fire pig Pokemon. It's ability is Blaze. This Pokemon is joyful and loves to play around. This Pokemon can dodge attacks while shooting fireballs from its snout. This Pokemon likes to roast his berries through heat emitted from his nose before eating. When this Pokemon isn't feeling well instead of fire coming out of his snout, black smoke comes out instead. This Pokemon is approximately three years old and knows the moves Tackle and Tail Whip.**

And finally he aimed at the water-type while his companions are listening closely fascinated by the device.

**Oshawott, the sea otter Pokemon. It's ability is Torrent. This Pokemon loves to battle and always tries to keep it's scallop safe This Pokemon fights using the scallop on its stomach. In response to an attack it ****immediately**** slashes back. The scallop Is made of the same material as claws, and is as equally dangerous, it can be use to break open hard berries. This Pokemon is approximately three years old and knows the moves ****T****ackle and ****T****ail whip.**

"Well let's get to the point, I pick..." Taylor began

"Hey who said you pick first?" asked Cheren

"Come on Cheren let him pick, be nice" Bianca asked.

Cheren just rolled his eyes and sat firmly on his chair.

"Well as I was saying I pick..."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**HAHAHAHA Cliffhanger I am so evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. But come on you can live through this. So next time on Pokemon BW. Taylor will finally get his starter Pokemon and will officially start his Pokemon journey. See you next time on Pokemon Black and White: Taylor's Journey.**


End file.
